The Tunnel of Love
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Kai is scared of the dark, and consequently the Tunnel of Love... ReiKaiUru, THREESOME...


Warning: SEXSEXSEX OF THE MANSEX VARIETY

Disclaimer: I wonder if there IS a way to own them...? It's probably illegal...hrm...

(a/n) I really don't like this one, so I may take it down...

* * *

"NO, KAI, I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!!" Reita laughed at the smaller man who was glancing around and turning red.

"Wh-what?! N-no! I JUST WANTED TO GO ON THAT RIDE, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!!" Kai paled as he noticed the fact that his friends, especially a certain friend, had overheard this conversation and were now avidly paying attention.

"Rei...? What's going on?" Uruha stalked over to his close friend, setting his hand on the other blonde's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing...Kai here just wants me to marry him."

Uruha's eyes widened as he turned to the brunette. "...what?"

Kai stomped his foot angrily. "I do NOT want to marry Reita!! I just want to go down that ride, but I'm scared of the dark, so I can't go by myself..."

Uruha grinned. "Scared of the TUNNEL of LOVE? My, someone has commitment issues..."

Kai bristled. "DO NOT! Just a little..."

"Paranoid?" offered Reita. Kai glared at him.

"Yeah. THAT."

Uruha nodded, stifling his laughter. "So, why Rei then, may I ask?"

Kai shrugged. "I figure if anything happens, he's the strongest, the fastest, the smartest, and the least womanly one of us in the group..."

Reita cackled as Uruha seethed. "Whoa! That sounded like a direct attack on you, Uru!"

Kai visibly paled. He would now face the deadly wrath of Uruha...and everyone knows, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned--"YOU BASTARD!!! YOU WERE JUST MENTALLY CALLING ME A WOMAN, WEREN'T YOU!?!!"

"Wh-wha--? NO! I swear, I wasn't!!" And that's how Uruha, Reita, and Kai ended up in the deep, dark recesses of the Tunnel of Love...

* * *

* * *

Reita sat, calmly lounging in the boat beside the sniffling Kai. The brunette sobbed, clinging closely to both the sleeping blonde and the furious one. "U-uruha...I'm s-s-sorry for thinking you were a woman, e-e-even if I d-didn't s-s-say it..." Uruha smacked the hand Kai was reaching out to him with.

"So you DID think I was a woman!" Kai nodded, crying.

"Yes, and I apologize, so can we please get off this ride now?"

Uruha laughed maniacally. "YOU WANTED TO GO ON HERE, NOT ME!"

Kai choked, "Yeah, but that was before Reita promised that if he went with me, we would...do...things..." The brunette drummer whispered. The blonde turned quickly, grabbing Kai.

"What? What KIND of things?!" Uruha's mmind raced, imagining the sorts of things that two, young, very gay men that were alone in a dark, wet tunnel, filled with hearts, innuendos, and romantic situations would do. Kai wept. "Like...like..."

Uruha brought the crying man close. "Like what?'

Kai whispered in his ear lowly. "Like...vandalize, and stuff..." he cried harder. Uruha dropped his arms, staring at the other man.

"You're not fucking serious." Kai nodded. Uruha sighed. "And here I thought I should be worried about the two of you doing things people would normally do on this ride..."

Kai looked up at him with big, teary eyes. "What people normally do...?" They briefly passed under a light, both staring in awe at the other's face. Uruha closed his eyes, hugging Kai to himself tightly.

"Well, like kissing..."

Kai blushed, though still clinging to Uruha's shirt fearfully. "Oh, c'mon, who would do that in the DARK, Uruchan?"

Uruha smirked. "Well, we would..." Kai gave him a confused look.

"We would?"

Uruha inched closer to him. "Yes...amongst other things." Kai shuddered in pleasure as Uruha nibbled on his ear.

"Wh-what are you do...?" He closed his eyes as Uruha pushed him back onto the seat, sprawling them out as he removed the brunette's shirt. Uruha's hands roamed Kai's pale chest, feeling every inch of it. The blonde moaned into the other's ear, turning them both on even more.

"I want you, Kai-chan..." The brunette clung to his bandmate, crying out softly. Both failed to find a reason to speak as Uruha ground their bodies together. Kai lifted the other man's shirt over his head, calloused hands exploring blindly in the dark. Neither noticed as the ride jerked to a stop. Uruha kissed his friend, letting his tongue slip inside.

"I love you, Kai..." The blonde only murmered this, but it was heard by everyone loud and clear. Kai reddened, turning to look at Reita.

"What...?"

Reita gave the affirmative. "I love you." Kai looked from where he assumed Uruha was to where he himself was to where he guessed Reita was. Uruha forced his gaze back to him with a searing kiss. The man moaned, unused to such contact from the guitarist. Uruha smirked, before also professing his undying love for Kai as well. Kai gasped as Reita joined their session, moving to settle in behind the brunette. He kissed down one side of his neck as Uruha glared at him.

"He's MINE."

Reita glared right back. "He asked me, not you, Uru." The blondes growled across the space at each other, as both continued nipping and sucking at the tanned skin of their drummer. Both paused as Kai began to stroke himself.

"...I want him to take me..." Uruha murmered. Reita grinned.

"Amd I want to take him...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Uruha grinned. "Question is, is he?" Both men kissed odwn his boddy, nipping and sucking here and there. Kai moaned, arching into Uruha's body and Reita's touch.

"Ah...ah...I want you...both...mm..." Grinning, Uruha began to work at his pants as Reita did his. When they had both freed themselves, one blonde undid Kai's button and zipper while the other pulled his pants down and off. Kai cried out as they began their attack. The brunette moaned throatily as his new lovers kissed away his fears of the dark, careful hands arousing him quickly. "Ahn...m-more..." Kai had no idea what he was getting into. The blondes he was sandwiched between shifted, their naked bodies meshing. They laid on their sides as Kai and Uruha stretched each other with a bottle of lube a very hopeful Reita had brought. Reita watched, grinning the entire time. When both were panting and moaning uncontrollably, Reita stole the lube, slicking himself, then Kai. He pushed his cock into Kai, the drummer's tight heat encasing him instantly. As soon as he was fully sheathed within his partner, Kai pushed inside Uruha. "Mm, mn..."

Kai gave Uruha time to adjust, though Reita was not so patient. As he thrust into Kai, he caused the brunette's cock to drive deeper into the effeminite blonde, making all three groan in pleasure. Uruha propped himself up on the seat slightly, giving Kai better access. The brunette spread his and Uruha's legs wider as he and Reita began thrusting. The guitarist screamed in pleasure as he was pierced by his love, who was in turn being pierced by his loving bassist. The men on top and in the middle clung to the shoulders of the man in front of them, using them as leverage to go deeper. Each time the muscular blonde thrust inside his lover, he sent jolts down the other's spine, sending him closer to cumming. Every time KAi was reentered, he thrust into Uruha, throwing his and Reita's combined weights into it. The pale guitarist began to stroke himself, the sounds of all three echoing down the deserted halls. The boat began to rock with their motions, the cool water splashing around them slightly.

Uruha came first, followed by Kai, and finally Reita. They pulled out, relaxing against each other's warm bodies. "Aa...amazing..." Kai murmered in praise. The blondes agreed, smirking. As an after thought, Kai added. "But you know it's MYV I'm dating and in love with, right?"

The two stared at him in shock. Everyone knew that Kai and Miyavi had a thing for each other, but no one would have thought that either had the guts to go for it. Kai kept talking as everyone redressed. "I could've taken you both in, y'know." The other men stared at him disbelievingly.

"Oh, really?"

Kai nodded, wiggling into his pants. "Mhm. I do threesomes all the time with Miyavi and Gackt, and they're both waaay bigger than you."

Reita snickered.

"Either of you."

Uruha snickered.

"...combined."

Kai snickered.

"Wh-what?!" Kai nodded, shielding is eyes as they came into the sunlight. The drummer jumped out of the boat and into Miyavi's arms. He waved back at the two blondes, ssending a genuine smile their way. "Thanks for going on that ride with me while I was waiting for MYV-chan!" The blondes nodded stupidly as Kai was literally carried away by his love.

"Well...that was..."

"Odd."

Uruha nodded. "Yes. Very."

Both blondes jumped as Aoi threw his arms around their shoulders. "Ready for round two, m'dears?" Uruha and Reita stared at their other bandmate.

"Uh...sorry. We can't have two guitarists in the same threesome. We just can't...can't."

Ruki jumped forward. "How about a vocalist?"

The other two shook their heads. "Sorry. You have to be a tiny, adorable, non-guitarist or bassist BRUNETTE." And along came Hyde...

* * *

(a/n) Please review...oh...and blame Satchi Claus for this...I laughed at her for calling Uruha manly...she threatened not to let me read her AMAZING (repeat AMAZING) supersmut...so I promised her this... XD


End file.
